


Always and Forever

by vernie_klein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are stuck <i>again</i> in a shitty motel room.</p>
<p>Have a little PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wantAwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/gifts).



> This is for the loverly wantAwinchester. Yesterday was her birthday, and since she is one of my BIGGEST cheerleaders, I couldn't let it go without giving her a special gift.
> 
> As a gift to her.... Please go read her stuff. It's great!

The first time Dean looked at his brother _that_ way, he pushed it off as a fluke. They had been sparring naked. Alright, _nobody_ spars naked… But apparently the Winchester Boys do. Dean had Sam in a reverse half-nelson, his front plastered against Sammy’s sweaty back. Dean’s fingers dug into the soft flesh behind Sam’s ear as he pulled his arm tighter across the younger boy’s neck. Dean was waiting for a tap out. There was no way that Sam would allow him to force unconsciousness. But there he was, unmoving, chest heaving as his lungs sucked in what little air they could through the choke-hold.

Dean leaned into his brother slightly, his half-hard cock slipping between the firm, creamy flesh of his baby boy’s ass. Dean tried his hardest not to rut into his little brother, but _damn_.

“Dean.” Sam whined as he pushed back into Dean.

Dean freaked out and immediately released his brother. He couldn’t believe he almost took advantage of his almost fifteen-year-old brother.

“Sammy…” Dean panted. “Just… Just go get dressed.”

Sam flipped over onto his back and stared up at Dean. His cheeks were flush and a light sheen covered his body. Dean shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight. He couldn’t… He just _couldn’t_.

Sam huffed as he sat up. “Fine jerk. Don’t tell me what the problem is.” Sam snatched his clothes off the edge of the bed they shared and pushed past Dean, slamming the bathroom door. The frame shuddered and Dean sighed.

He sank onto the floor and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was nineteen for fucks sake. Of course his hormones were going through overdrive. They were alone in the middle of fucking _no_ w _here_. No clue when John would be back. Just him and Sammy… One bed… _Fuck_ , Dean needed a drink. Or a joint. It was a shame neither were around. He could try to hotwire the motorcycle in the shed, head into the nearest town and fuck the thought of his baby brother’s creamy, unblemished skin out of his brain.

Who was he kidding…? Of course he wouldn’t do that. _Fuck_. The bathroom door opened and Sam stalked out to the other side of the bed. He flopped onto the sagging mattress and threw an arm over his eyes.

“Fuck, Dean. Gonna get up anytime soon and put clothes on?” Sam sighed and turned on his side, back to his brother.

Dean stood from his crouching position by the bed and plucked his boxer briefs up from the floor. He shoved one foot in after the other and shimmied the wash worn fabric up his muscular legs and adjusted himself as he snapped the waistband against his abs. He pulled back the blue flowered comforter and gold sheet and quietly crawled into bed. It was obvious Sammy didn’t want to have anything to do with him. Dean rolled onto his side and fell fast asleep.

XXX

Morning came too soon. Sam was still mad at Dean, but understood why his older brother freaked. He sighed into the pillow, Dean’s arm wrapped tight around his waist. Sam pushed back into Dean and smirked as Dean moaned and ground his cock into Sam’s ass. He wanted nothing more than for his brother to make good on the silent promise.

“Sammy.” Dean moaned as he pulled Sam, his lips nibbling on the soft skin under Sam’s ear.

“Dean, please.” Sam wiggled his arm out from under Dean’s and pulled down his underwear. He shimmied them down as far as he could get them and situated himself back against his brother. “Please.”

“Sammy…” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear as he flicked his tongue against the lobe. “You’re too young to-”

“Please, De…” Sam huffed out a breath. “Don’t tell me I’m too young to know what I want. I know what I want… You. De…”

“Sammy.” Dean laughed low and light. Sam felt him shake his head lightly and tightened his grip. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Sam bit his lip as Dean released his hold. For one split second, Sam thought his brother was going to bail. He hissed as Dean flipped him onto his stomach and arched into the hand resting lightly on his ass.

“You sure, baby boy?” Dean whispered. Sam nodded. “Words, love. Use your words.”

“Yes, De… YES.” Sam moaned as a slicked up finger pressed lightly against the furled muscle of his ass. Sam pushed up and hissed as just the tip of Dean’s finger breached him.

“Sammy…” Dean moaned. “You’re so _tight_.”

Sam wiggled, biting his lips as Dean pressed his finger further into Sam’s tight heat. He dropped his head onto his brother’s pillow. The smell of Dean invaded his senses as the teen pushed a second finger in to join the first. He scissored back and forth, loosening the muscle. Sam wondered if Dean was going to get moving, or if he was just going to _tease_ him for ever.

“Now?” Sam whispered.

“Now, baby boy.” Dean’s smile shone through. Sam felt Dean pull away, the snick of a bottle opening bringing him back to his senses.

Sam did his best to relax. He had heard from this guy, who had heard from his cousin that it really hurt the first time. Sam really didn’t want to experience that. He hoped that Dean would be gentle. Sam hissed in pain as the tip of Dean’s cock pushed against his hole.

“Shhh… you gotta breathe, baby.” Dean caressed the skin on Sam’s hip. He took a few deep breaths and tried hard to relax against the intrusion. “Bear down. Trust me, it’ll help.”

Sam nodded, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and pushed like he was pooping. It helped. Sam felt Dean slip in further. He took a deep breath and pushed harder. Dean pushed all the way and Sam wiggled against the full feeling. “De…”

Dean leaned forward, his forehead brushing Sam neck as he placed tiny kisses on the knobs of Sam’s spine. “Can I- Can I move, baby?”

Sam nodded and grimaced as Dean began the slow push and pull, the head of his cock pressing against that magical bundle of nerves that had Sam seeing _stars_.

“Again, De- Again.” Sam whined as Dean’s hips stuttered against his ass. Sam’s stomach went all fluttery at the feeling of Dean’s balls smacking his. “I’m… De! I’m gonna-”

Dean stilled behind him. Sam felt every inch of Dean’s skin press into his. They were one. Sam’s soul rejoiced at the closeness he felt in that moment. “Ready?”

“Please…” Sam whispered. Dean thrust one last time, pressing hard against Sam’s prostate. He screamed as rope after rope of come shot from his body. “De!”

“Baby boy.” Dean cried as he shot his load into Sam’s ass. Sam pushed back, willing Dean to stay in him as long as possible.

Sam collapsed on the bed, Dean’s weight pushing him into the mattress further. They laid there for what seemed like eternity. Sam smiled as Dean’s soft cock slipped from his body with a squelch.

Dean laughed, this throaty sound reverberating through Sam’s entire body. “Well… That was-”

“Gross?” Sam chuckled. “Nobody prepared me for that.”

Dean pulled up from Sam and flipped his little brother over. “Someone prepped you?” Dean’s eyes went hard and he clenched his jaw.

“Not like that, Dean. Promise.” Sam ran a hand through his brother’s sweaty hair. “No one ever… Just you.”

“Then how did you-”

“Victor from school. His cousin is gay and told Victor all about it. Victor asked if I had ever taken it like that. I told him no…. But that I wanted to.” Sam smiled. “He got me some information. Helped me know what was gonna happen. So I wouldn’t be so scared.”

“Did it help?” Dean’s face relaxed and he smiled down at Sam.

“It did. It hurt-” Sam watched as the guilt crossed Dean’s face. “-but not like that! It wasn’t a bad hurt… Promise, De.”

Dean nodded. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

Sam smirked. “Cause you love me.”

“Of course I do.” Dean leaned down and planted a soft, chaste kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam’s first kiss. “Always and Forever.”

 


End file.
